Daisuke Niwa
Daisuke Niwa (丹羽大助 Niwa Daisuke) is the protagonist of the series D.N.Angel. He was born on November 11th and is 14 years-old at the beginning of the series. As the youngest male in the Niwa family, he inherits the duties of a phantom thief and the curse of Dark Mousy. Appearance Daisuke stands at 157 cm (5'2"), weighs 34.5 kg (76lbs), and has red spiky hair, red eyes and a fair skin tone. He usually wears his middle school uniform that consists of red trousers with a white button-up shirt, a red or black undershirt, and tennis-shoes. A small white rabbit, With, often hides in his shirt or sits atop his head. When he is not in his uniform, he wears simple t-shirts or plaid vests and coats. He also wears Dark's clothes and a purple wig when impersonating the thief without transforming. Personality Daisuke is kind-hearted, brave and diligent. Even if he struggles to stand firm when disagreeing with his mother's ideas, he knows when his friends must be priority. Although he hides these skills from others, Daisuke is very perceptive and athletic - capable of jumping from heights that a normal boy could never be capable of. These special abilities are the result of intense training received since early childhood. He is for example excellent at lockpicking (or hacking, in the case of electronically activated locks). Daisuke also grows an interest in painting, and his skills as well as the pure feelings he puts into his works often impress friends. In the anime Daisuke has a softer, naive personality that doesn’t stop him from being known throughout town and greeted by many neighbours as he’s going to school. He also uses his thief skills in public, for example to save a woman’s handkerchief about to fall in a fountain'Anime': Episode 1, ''Dark Revived''. However, he displays clumsiness when taking action, and endangers his life when he jumps over roofs, for example'Anime': Episode 2, Rekindled Feelings. History To practice his skills, his family sets up daily life-threatening trials once he returns home from school. In the anime In the anime, Daisuke Niwa is interested in arts, paints and is part of the art club before the story starts. He doesn’t understand the reason behind his family’s magic rituals and reluctantly participates. The Curse Unlock Before confessing to Risa Harada, Daisuke researches her habits and carefully writes his love letter, thinking this is the perfect occasion to become a new person. On his birthday, he chose to tell her about his feelings. The boy rushes to school in a hurry, greeted by neighbours. After riding the tramway, he trips, accidentally making their faces too close. After a discussion, where Risa tells him she sees him as a great friend, he doesn’t give his love letter. Heartbroken, he spends a painful day at school, between Takeshi Saehara giving him his cleaning duties and Satoshi Hiwatari mysteriously questionning him about a special event happening later this day. After coming back home and dodging his mother’s traps, he goes to his room, where his transformation is caused by a painting he made of Risa. His first heist completed, Daisuke learns what the conditions of his curse and transformation are. These leave him disheartened about his chances of breaking the curse. The following day, at school, Riku and him accidentally get their faces too close, making Riku push him against the wall and knocking him unconscious. Waking up in the school infirmary, he finds himself alone with Risa, who tells him about her will to chase Dark. Despite his disappointment, he agrees. At home, Daisuke doesn’t want to participate in the upcoming heist at Central Church at midnight, but Emiko already sent out the notice and prepared his clothes. When Daisuke awakens next, Dark has already stolen the artwork but switched back to declare a bet: if Daisuke does not successfully escape from the church using only his own abilities, Dark will do whatever he wants. The young man clumsily escapes by jumping between roofs, however, Satoshi, who had noticed the artwork had been stolen, follows him into the building where Daisuke hides. The bird relief reacts and flies out of his bag. Daisuke uses that distraction to jump out the building’s window; he throws a grappling hook, but it fails and he falls through the trees into water. His path coincidentally meets Risa’s, as the young lady was waiting for Dark to show up, and she happily calls him. The sight of her causes the boy to transform into Dark. When he returns to his senses, unaware of what happened while the thief was in control, he can only witness Risa spacing out and wonder about the cause. The following day, he’s eager to ask his classmate what happened, but she doesn’t let him, immediately thanking him for leaving her and allowing Dark to appear. The proximity almost causes him to transform so Daisuke escapes to the bathroom. Takeshi, who happens to be in there, tells him about mysterious incidents that happened the previous night. Girls seem to have disappeared from closed rooms. After class, as Daisuke laments not being able to question Risa, Riku drags him in a room and blames him for Risa’s upcoming date with Dark. Riku suddenly asks whether Daisuke could be Dark, causing them to both remember the forced kiss between Riku and Dark in episode 1. Back home and fresh out of a bath, Daisuke comforts Risa, who tells him over the phone that Riku disappeared. After the Niwa family investigates the reason for the sudden disappearances, and Daiki confirms that an artwork is the perpetrator, Daisuke agrees without complaint to steal the artwork. This time he is determined to use his own strength rather than Dark’s. Daiki approves but provides him with a black feather in the event that Daisuke needs to transform into Dark. At the heist’s location, Daisuke finds a way around the patrol cars and is relieved that he can still open a hidden door in a brick wall. He must swim 400 meters underwater to reach the entrance, which is longer than his current record, but his determination to save Risa’s sister pushes him forward. Daisuke emerges through a fountain in the castle’s courtyard. He sees the unicorn flying above with Risa on its back and chases after them, but it disappears through a portal. He breaks into the building and sees them in a large painting on the wall, but he cannot enter the painting and cries in frustration. With no other choice, he looks at a photograph of his love and transforms into Dark. After the heist, Dark brings Risa to a cliff of wind turbines and tries to kiss her. However, he is stopped by Daisuke’s distress and does not kiss her. The next day, Daisuke and Risa visit the castle to see the publicly displayed artwork'Anime': Episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn. One following morning, Daisuke is awaken from a dream where Risa suddenly turns into Satoshi Hiwatari. Dark teases him and suggests an attraction for his male classmate, earning vehement outcries. That event doesn’t stop him from inquiring Satoshi about his health later in the day. Now intrigued, Daisuke researches about Satoshi through school computers and accesses private information about his past and education. Despite locking the door behind him, Satoshi enters the room and catches him red-handed. The boy is accidentally rescued by Risa, who requires his attention to taste her homemade bento. Unfortunately, the food’s horrible taste brings the boy back to earth. Despite his efforts to reassure Risa about her cooking skills, she is aware of her limits. When she explains she wants to train harder to cook a perfect meal for Dark, Daisuke has to leave. Adding to his distress, he accidentally bumps into Satoshi, who spills the storage boxes he was carrying. Daisuke offers his help and accompanies him to the school’s freezer, where they are both soon trapped. The young thief’s skills aren’t enough to open the door, and both boys have to wait together, hoping someone will rescue them from sub-zero temperatures before it’s too late. Satoshi suggests Dark could escape, making Daisuke wonder if he guessed his secret. As Satoshi is feeling unwell, Daisuke offers his support and, once his classmate feels better, questions him about the reasons that made him come to this school. Satoshi pushes him away afterward. Dark explains to a puzzled Daisuke that Satoshi is Krad’s host, and the latter appears before them. He accidentally drops a photograph of Risa, and must dodge Krad’s attacks before he can transform into Dark for the fight. The battle over and his strength drained by Dark’s magic, Riku, who has managed to open the door thanks to Mr. Kaseda, shakes him awake. His last words before he faints inquire about Satoshi’s health. When Daisuke and Satoshi meet again, both boys have recovered and Satoshi offers to drive him to school. In the vehicle, Satoshi explains that the incident in the storage room was classified as a refrigerator malfunction. Satoshi tells Daisuke that it would be best if they did not see each other for a while. Daisuke watches in front of the school as the limousine drives away with Satoshi inside'Anime': Episode 4, ''Between Light and Darkness''. The day of his home economics class, Daisuke opens his school bag to discover that With has hidden inside. Struggling to hide his pet from the rest of the school, he buys a snack for him and keeps him in the bag. During home economics class, Daisuke is peeling carrots, deep in his thoughts, when Takeshi shouts to snap him out of hit, making him accidentally cut his finger. Fortunately, Riku has a bandage. However, the boy notices With has snuck into the class and the surprise causes him to splash water on his classmates. He deftly scoops the rabbit up, pretending he needed a mop to clean up his spilled water, but Kaseda has noticed the commotion and announces after class he and Risa will come again tomorrow to chop cabbages. Takeshi congratulates his embarrassed friend for earning a chance alone with his crush. That evening, Daisuke is scolding With when the latter reveals he can also shapeshift into Daisuke. The following day, Daisuke tensely opens his school bag, but his relief at not seeing With inside is short-lived when he discovers him sleeping inside the desk. Riku, disguised as Risa, interrupts Daisuke scolding With within in school bag. Daisuke is stunned when his heart doesn’t react upon seeing who he thinks is his crush. Alone in the classroom with “Risa” and his teacher, Daisuke is heartened by his lack of nervousness. However, his distraction attracts Kaseda’s attention and his imperfect cabbage shredding skills brings more chores for both him and “Risa”. When he sees the clock is approaching 4:30pm, Daisuke remembers his mom’s announcement that a heist would take place at 5 that evening. He rushes out of the room, saying he needed to use the bathroom, and makes With transform again. He tries to teach With how to talk, but the rabbit can only say “daisuki,” which means “I like you/it.” Though Daisuke is losing hope, he has no choice but to leave the cabbage chopping to With and leave for the heist. At the tram station, he sees Risa disguised as Riku. The strong feelings she gives him leave him confused. Back home, Emiko displays the Facing Dragons sculpture that Daiki purchased at an antique shop: no need to commit the heist after all. Daisuke later tiredly recalls the eventful day and wonders why his love genes did not respond to Risa - as well as how she learned to chop so well'Anime': Episode 5, Double Cooking. Of Artworks and Humans Unlock One evening after school, Daisuke tries to attract Risa’s attention, but the latter only has eyes for one of their senpais, Ayaka Hatori. Riku joins the conversation and both girls express their admiration for the elegant young lady - before the discussion turns into a small argument the boy can’t stop. Later, Daisuke buys art supplies in town and sees Ayaka on a date with a man. Dark immediately says he has to transform, but the boy doesn’t have the picture of Risa with him and can’t do as he asked. The concerned thief tells him to warn Daiki about the Adonis of Promise Garden being back as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Daisuke’s grandfather isn’t home. Daisuke goes to his bedroom to set his canvas and tries to question Dark about the Adonis, but Dark doesn’t have time to answer as Emiko calls from downstairs that Daiki returned. Daiki explains what happened with the Adonis of the Promise Garden: 40 years ago, Dark tried to seal the artwork that steals women’s souls by kissing them. The ritual however remained incomplete as the ocean swept the statue away that night. Now that the artwork resurfaced, the Adonis must be sealed before Ayaka is hurt. Daisuke transforms into Dark to search for the couple in town. He is deeply moved by the tragic love story that unfolds before his helpless eyes: the artwork fell in love with Ayaka and agrees to be sealed the following day in front of her. The boy spends a sad day at school, and that night, Adonis disappears as expected. The following day, Ayaka is smiling as usual, much to Daisuke’s relief'Anime': Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden. The 8th episode, which is dedicated to the Agate Links’ story, follows the manga closely, except for a few details. A few days after the Agate Links necklace is given to the Lagalith Art Museum, Daiki, in Dark’s name, announces the thief will steal it. At school, Daisuke and his friend Masahiro Sekimoto are surprised to see Takeshi Saehara dreamily picking a flower in class. The weird behaviour is explained after school: Takeshi sees Daisuke in town and seizes the opportunity to offer him ice cream and show him the picture of a girl, which he accidentally took in the museum the day before. Daisuke, who has to prepare for the heist, ignores his friend’s passion and goes home. Dark effortlessly sneaks in the museum, but the girl Takeshi photographed is waiting next to the Agate Links’ stand and asks for one more day. Unable to refuse a lady’s request, Dark seductively agrees, much to Daisuke’s embarrassment. In bed, Daisuke wonders about the girl’s identity when he realizes his grandfather laid unnoticed next to him. Daiki only reacts to his surprise by reminding him they used to sleep in the same bed when Daisuke was little. He nonetheless tells his son the story of the Agate Links: he wanted to give the enchanted necklace to one of his friends, Menou Kurashina 40 years ago, but her frail constitution made her die prematurely. The artwork’s spell trapped her all these years and she waited endlessly for Daiki to show up again. The following day, after Menou’s spirit was able to depart in peace, Daisuke confronts his grandfather: the old man should have met Menou, who wanted to see him so desperately! But Daiki believes the job of a phantom thief also includes making people dream and lying for others’ happiness is sometimes necessary; thoughts that earn his grandson’s admiration'Anime': Episode 8, Menou's Warning Letter. One Sunday, Daisuke goes grocery shopping with his mother and With. The boy has trouble carrying the heavy bag and notices once home that the rabbit ate all the strawberries the boy wanted. His family playfully reminisces about the time when Daisuke was two years old and ate too many strawberries as well. Daisuke is at school when he hears classmates discussing pets. Riku thinks Daisuke’s pet rabbit suits his personality and the girls start questioning him about With. When the question of With’s age comes up, the boy retreats. After all, With is a magic pet and outsiders shouldn’t know about him. Takeshi Saehara interrupt his thoughts to tease him about the approaching summer and the bathsuit pictures of Risa that’ll accompany it. That evening, Daisuke buys a green strawberry plant for his pet and, after bringing it home, leaves house again to draw in town. He notices too late With snuck into his bag and makes the rabbit promise to stay hidden from the sight of passersby. Riku later joins the boy to compliment his sketch of the landscape. She asks him to follow her to a pet shop and shows him a lop-eared rabbit. Daisuke notices how pretty her eyes are and doesn’t realize With poked his head out of the bag. Despite Riku’s disapproval of his roughness, he quickly pushes him back in the bag and leaves. With now has only one thought: going back on a walk in the bag, so Daisuke ends up bringing him out again the following day. When they approach the pet shop, With leaves the bag to see the white lop-eared rabbit again and Daisuke has to chase him inside before the salesman sees him. In the evening, With is sad, upsetting Daisuke who doesn’t understand why he wouldn’t be happy with the treats he’s received recently. When he complains to his family, Daiki reminds him With is Dark’s servant and probably sees Daisuke as a friend and not an owner. Back to his room, Daisuke notices With left the house. He finds him again in front of the pet shop, a strawberry in mouth and, softening, understands that he only wanted to see the lop-eared rabbit. The following day, Daisuke expresses his worries concerning his pet to Riku, who understands immediately With loves the shop’s rabbit. The girl is determined to help With to be happy, and they immediately go to the pet shop. Unfortunately, the white rabbit has been sold. Daisuke notices a strawberry on the floor in front of the shop: With already knows. Daisuke calls home to check if With came back (he didn’t), and his mother reminds him a heist has been planned for 5pm. Worried, the two children search for the pet in town. The weather turns to a storm; when they find With, he is stuck on top of a windmill. The rabbit is blown by the strong wind, but Daisuke catches him and he ends up unharmed. Riku praises Daisuke for his courage, flustering him. When the boy takes the picture of Risa to turn into Dark for the heist, Riku’s face flashes in his mind before he transforms. The thief takes control and jokingly reminds him his efforts to find With were useless as the rabbit always comes when the thief calls, but Daisuke and Riku made a pair too good to be interrupted. The heist done, Daisuke calls Riku on the phone to give her news of With, and the two teenagers have a good time chatting'Anime': Episode 9, A Little Romance. Daisuke attends Ehrlich von Vandembagu’s funeral with his grandfather and Risa. The musician’s sister, Bianca, invites them to her house afterward to give Daiki Ehrlich’s violin, and Risa’s delight makes the boy blush. As Daiki is taking care of legal documents, the children are left alone with the instrument, which starts glowing. When he touches the case, Daisuke is absorbed by the magic violin, leaving Dark alone in his body. He is transported 40 years into the past and sees a series of scenes from the musician’s life, from one of his pitiful early performances to the day Daiki stole his beloved cursed violin. A fight starts between the young thief and the musician, and Daisuke intervenes to protect Daiki. Dark arrives in this world just in time to defeat the violin and returns to the present with his host. Daisuke tells what just happened to Daiki, who realises his grandson is the one who saved his life 40 years ago'Anime': Episode 10, The Portrait of a Certain Musician. One evening, Dark is expected near the coast after announcing he will steal the Horn of Neptune from an underwater temple. Daisuke stays back during the heist, only commenting from time to time. He is relieved to see Satoshi Hiwatari resurface that night after days of absence'Anime': Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune. Dark announces he will steal the Rutile of Grief. One evening before the heist, someone rings at the door and Daisuke opens. The boy doesn’t recognise the bearded man in front on him, but Emiko and Daiki’s happiness reveal this is his father, Kosuke Niwa. Daisuke feels intimidated by this estranged man who gives him a replica of the Rutile as a present. Daisuke brings the ring to school, catching his classmates’ - including Satoshi Hiwatari - attention. The latter also has a Rutile of his own, and Daisuke immediately notices its unique stone. That evening, Dark flies to the heist’s location, warning his host that using magic might be necessary. Indeed, Satoshi lures Dark into a police van and tells his men to depart with them inside. Krad takes advantage of the small environment to use the Rutile to enhance his powers and hurt Dark, but the thief doesn’t feel any pain. A particularly strong magic attack enables Daisuke to see his father protecting him, and the man explains the Rutile has many abilities. The child - wrongly - understands the fake Rutile Dark is wearing is the one absorbing the attacks. That piece of information is enough to encourage Dark to fight back and the thief ultimately steals the Rutile from his opponent. Daisuke is relieved to see Krad, who fell into the ocean, turn back into Satoshi. Back home, the boy feels gratitude toward his father who protected them'Anime': Episode 12, Together With Rutile.... One night, Daisuke enters an abandoned house to clean one of the artworks, the Eternal Mark, before its heist is officially announced. That nightly “work” makes him late to school the following day, but he finds time to send the warning letter and rest in the afternoon. Riku Harada approaches him while he’s enjoying sunlight in the school’s park and the two teenagers spend time together. That evening, during the heist, Dark is accidentally sealed with Risa Harada and Takeshi Saehara within special ore Satoshi had prepared for the thief. When Daisuke opens his eyes again, he’s on the floor of the abandoned house and Satoshi tells him what happened. Daisuke now must ask for the Eternal Mark’s assistance to release Risa, Takeshi and Dark from the stone by finding and destroying it. The Eternal Mark answers Daisuke’s prayers and Towa, the human form of the artwork, appears before him. After cheerfully introducing herself and making sure the boy promises he’ll steal her and find his way back without her help in the end, she teleports them to a mysterious yet familiar world. Here, he only has one hour to find the stone. Daisuke’s unexplained lack of physical strength and a little boy stealing the stone in front of him makes the task difficult. He struggles to run after the escaping child and finally realises this town resembles the one he lives in, and that the child... lives in the Niwa house. Emiko, who appears to be the child’s grandmother, comes at the door and makes the boy give the stone back to Daisuke. Before leaving, the latter hears the child’s mother voice and Towa reveals this is taking place 20 years in the future. Daisuke destroys the black ore and Towa collapses: she has used her energy assisting him in his quest. Daisuke desperately calls Dark, who returns and gives her energy through a kiss. Back to the real world, Dark erases Risa and Takeshi’s memory, and Daisuke is affected as well; he doesn’t remember the little boy, his future son'Anime': Episode 13, The Eternal Mark. Dark brings Towa home and turns back into Daisuke for the night. However, when he wakes up again, he’s in control of the body and concludes the Rutile is disturbing their DNA and allowing them to change without the picture of Risa that they usually use. That new circumstance worries Daisuke, who fears he’ll transform at school. That day, a new student called Mio Hio transfers to his class. The girl seems to immediately fall in love with him, which becomes a problem when her pushiness leads to an argument between her and Riku during PE class. Forced to choose whom he wants to pair up with, the embarrassed boy picks his original teammate, Riku. During the class, Daisuke notices Mio dropped a necklace on the bottom of the pool, but retrieving it for her paralyses him, and Satoshi Hiwatari has to rescue and perform CPR on him. Regaining consciousness, he realises the whole class, including Risa, saw him and he faints from embarrassment. When he wakes up again, he’s in the infirmary with Mio who tries to put the necklace around his neck, pretending it will make him feel better. The boy runs away, but Mio follows him endlessly around school. He finally escapes from her… by hiding into the girls’ locker room where Risa is changing. Love's Ending and Beginning Unlock Daisuke manages to run away from the girls' locker room where he saw Risa change right before Dark takes his place. The boy can only watch as the thief asks Risa on a date in town and kisses her. Heartbroken, he covers the painting of Risa he had on display in his room'Anime': Episode 14, A New Rival. Summer break starts, and Daisuke works diligently as a thief to forget his broken heart. He however has to face Risa again when her car breaks down near the Niwa house and Kosuke invites her and Riku over to wait while their butler fixes the vehicle. Mio joins suddenly and acts like his wife, which brings even more agitation to the home. Without Emiko, who went shopping, Daisuke grows hungry so Mio and Riku offer to cook for him and accidentally trigger various traps in the kitchen. In the end, the older Harada sister manages to prepare a gourmet meal. Mio then suggests visiting Daisuke’s room, and the latter does his best to hide the compromising painting of Risa before his guests see it. These tumultuous emotions calm down when Emiko returns and invites everyone to a barbecue. Daisuke eventually thanks Riku for her care that day, and Daiki teasingly asks him which twin is his favourite. The boy’s eyes find Risa during the meal, bringing back painful memories of her kiss with Dark'Anime': Episode 15, Barbecue Panic. One evening, Dark is sent to steal the Radiance of Days Past from the old Clover Mansion, a place Daisuke already knows. Indeed, it’s where he retrieved a little girl’s teddy bear, that had been taken by a resident, around 10 years ago. However, the heist doesn’t go as planned when Risa appears on Clover Mansion’s roof, waiting for Dark. The thief quickly escapes from the police and brings Risa home. Here, he tells her the truth: he loved Rika Harada, her grandmother, and only saw her in Risa. Since the latter seriously loves him, he won’t be seeing her again. Dark says his farewells and leaves. An angry Daisuke questions Dark in vain as the latter only retorts the boy should admit his own feelings first. The thief then changes back into Daisuke in-flight and the boy falls on the road below. Risa, calling Dark’s name in the distance, immediately causes him to search for her in the pouring rain. He meets Riku on his way. The younger Harada ran outside her house and Daisuke catches her as an old bridge is crumbling under her feet. He holds her to comfort her tears, and Riku joins them, covering them with her umbrella and thanking Daisuke for finding her sister'Anime': Episode 16, I Found her. Daisuke’s class spends a few studious days on a southern island - an occasion for the boy to take a break from his thieving activities. Mio Hio still tries to attract his attention, which displeases both Takeshi and Satoshi for different reasons. As the girl is trying once again to put the pendant around his neck, Satoshi appears to chase her away. The commander warns Daisuke about her, but the discussion is interrupted as Mari Ishii teases them about their proximity. Satoshi plays along, much to Daisuke’s disappointment. Daisuke plays on the beach with Risa and realises his feelings towards her have changed and that, despite this perfect occasion, he doesn’t want to romantically pursue her anymore. Mio Hio suddenly appears and brings him to a remote beach with whistling sand. Their fun is brought to an abrupt end when Mio faints. Suspecting a heat stroke, Daisuke takes care of her and brings her back to the hotel. That evening, the boy stargazes with Takeshi, who seems more interested in peeking in the girls’ bedroom - and gets caught by Kaseda. Daisuke’s friend leaves him alone on purpose with the twins during the following day’s nature observation class; however, Risa’s lack of endurance causes them to leave her behind too. Riku and Daisuke enter a cave and find a mesmerising sight of glow-worms reminiscent of the Milky Way. On their way back to Risa, the cliffside crumbles under Riku’s feet, and Daisuke leaps to her rescue'Anime': Episode 17, A Summer Without Dark. He lands under her, protecting her from getting hurt. However, he quickly notices her foot is causing her pain and offers to carry her on his back. Climbing up the slope is a difficult trial, but Daisuke wants to ensure his wounded camarade is taken care of quickly. Once back to safety, lightning scares Riku, who suddenly hugs him. Daisuke needs to run out of sight for a moment, and he finally realises his true feelings for the girl. Back to the hotel, Mio appears and yanks him out of his thoughts. Seeing the girl is injured, he offers her a plaster, and, energetic again, decides to invite Riku to stargaze together that evening. Mari Ishii and Ritsuko Fukuda force him to deliver a box of medicine for Risa, and Daisuke has to visit her room despite boys being forbidden to access the floor. Risa pulls him inside the room and pushes him in the closet when Riku shows up with more medicine. With the older twin gone, they leave their hiding place, but Daisuke trips and falls on Risa just as Riku reenters the room. The latter, obviously hurt, rushes out, and Daisuke runs after her to the beach, where waves trip her and enable him to catch up. When Riku tearfully asks him why he followed her, the boy confesses his true feelings for her. Embracing him, she returns his feelings. Daisuke tells Dark he won’t transform during this important moment, and the thief reassures him: this time, he won’t come out. Riku and Daisuke spend a romantic evening stargazing together on the beach'Anime': Episode 18, The Two Under the Shooting Stars. The Second Hand of Time Unlock Back in town, Daisuke calls Riku Harada on a daily basis. He sometimes thinks about a snowy painting. One day, he spends time drawing with Riku. The girl wishes she could be as skilled as he is, but her sketch also earns his praise as he envies her free style. As he draws more, the boy has another vision of the snowy landscape. He decides to choose it as his painting’s subject for the Fall Cultural Festival, unusually drawing Dark’s attention. The thief wonders whether Daisuke has access to his memories. Daisuke talks about his project with Riku at school, and the latter, eager to see the final result, encourages him. One morning, Daisuke is about to depart for school when Daiki suddenly suffers from a paralysing back pain and is forced to lay down as his grandson watches over him. The two Niwa men talk about love as the young one wonders about his Sacred Maiden. Daiki reassures him: feelings can change, and what matters are his current ones. On top of this, the Niwa family is actively working to bring the boy’s curse to an end. Daisuke arrives late at school and is happily greeted by his classmates: indeed, while he was absent, they decided he would play the heroine’s part in the Ice and Snow play they will perform for the Cultural Festival. Much to Daisuke’s disappointment, Riku voted for him, Takeshi Saehara assures everyone there will be love scenes to perform with the Duke played by Satoshi Hiwatari, and the latter coldly tells him to accept his “fate”'Anime': Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine. First rehearsal is embarrassing for the boy, on top of Takeshi giving the script late. Kosuke tells his son the Ice and Snow tale, and of how Freedert, a villager, and Elliot, son of the local duke, protected each other from death and were ultimately granted eternal life. Dark, unimpressed, comments on how unnaturally positive the story sounds. Daisuke’s snow painting is soon ready, on time for the Festival. Riku is so impressed by the final piece she asks him whether she can keep it at home until the event, but Satoshi interrupts to tell them they’re needed for more preparations for the play. Indeed, classmates are waiting for Daisuke to make him try his dress, wig and makeup on. The cute result delights girls in the room. The boy forgets to remove the make-up after school, causing even more embarrassment. That evening, the whole family notices Towa isn’t her usual self, as she mistakes remover for food. Daisuke practices for the play in his bedroom, using With to play Elliot’s part, but the rabbit is acting sillier than usual. A surprise phone call from Mio Hio interrupts the session; despite her initial sadness, the girl quickly becomes her cheerful self again, and tells him goodbye. The usual weirdness from her, the boy concludes. Daydreaming makes him long for Riku’s voice. He tries calling her residence, in vain as the line is busy, and, after multiple attempts, gives up and rides his bike to meet her in person. The two teenagers chat in the Harada residence’s garden, and Riku suddenly offers him a luck charm that should help them staying close forever, as she herself will be wearing a matching one. They only need to wear and join them for the ritual to be complete. But Mio, who was spying on them and knows the pendants are in fact dangerous, uses magic to protect Daisuke, whose necklace disappears. Both Riku and him have no memory of the incident and are left wondering what they were just doing'Anime': Episode 20, Because I Wanted to See You. Daisuke catches a cold and stays at home during the week-end, skipping rehearsal. In his dreams, a feminine silhouette appears in the snow field that haunts him. That day, Satoshi Hiwatari visits to tell him Mio has suddenly moved out of town and ask if something out of the ordinary has recently happened. Daisuke can only think of his dream. Riku suddenly enters the bedroom, and Hiwatari leaves, telling him to be careful. The boy is happy to receive Riku’s visit and reassures her about his health. That night, Daisuke has a bad dream. With blank eyes, he rises out of bed and walks to Fountain Park, where a wall magically opens for him. The inside of the fountain reveals a huge passage leading to an underground chapel, where the girl he dreamt about appears. Crystals burst from the floor and Daisuke enters the biggest, central one, which absorbs him and rejects a helpless Dark'Anime': Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling. Daisuke is unknowingly brought inside the Second Hand of Time’s world, a snowy graveyard, and the artwork erases his memories. When Dark finds him again, he is painting a large snowy landscape. As the boy, under the artwork’s influence, doesn’t recognise him, the thief snaps: how could he forget his other half? This world’s magic weakens, allowing the boy to awaken. Dark explains what happened, and that they must seal the artwork. First, they have to rescue Riku and Risa, who were accidentally brought inside the painting along the thief. Together, they rush to the girls’ rescue. The thief gets rid of guards while Daisuke unlocks the door and frees the twins. He draws an imitation of Riku’s room on the floor to connect this world to theirs. However, he decides to stay behind, so Dark promises he’ll come back for him. Daisuke is caught by the artwork again and falls unconscious'Anime': Episode 22, Ice and Snow. During his sleep, a blonde girl thanks him for staying. He wakes up in a field, next to said girl, who introduces herself as Freedert and explains the peaceful village they can see nearby is inside the Second Hand of Time and bound to soon disappear. She tells him her true story: after she asked the Second Hand of Time to trade her time to revive her lover Elliot who died at war, the latter came back and killed himself to revive her again. Daisuke agrees to paint to extend the Second Hand of Time’s time and give Freedert a chance to see Elliot, whom she believes is still alive and looking for her'Anime': Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time. However, despite Daisuke’s efforts, the artwork weakens, leaving Freedert feeble and reverting its world to the original snowy landscape. As Daisuke is embracing the girl, he suddenly notices a familiar fountain with a windmill on top appeared nearby, and decides to approach it. He soon recognises the underground chapel where everything started. Freedert is reaching her limits and begins freezing in place. The Second Hand of Time briefly shows itself to tell Daisuke it can’t help anymore. The girl thanks him for his help, and insists that he musn’t die, for the sake of the girl he likes. Dark suddenly appears and forcefully pulls him to his world. On their way, they see the Wedge of Time, hosting Elliot, finally falling to Freedert. Daisuke is left outside of town, next to his disappearing painting. Riku notices him and approaches, but he pulls her closer to hide his teary face. He reassures her: he will soon smile again. He later walks back in town to sadly sit on top of Fountain Park, where Dark comforts him. When it unexpectedly starts snowing, the thief is certain it is Freedert’s last present for him. Daisuke remembers her last words and smiles'Anime': Episode 24, Snow Falls in The Heart. The Black Wings Unlock During winter break, Christmas is getting closer and the Niwa family starts decorating. Daisuke hasn’t been calling Riku for fear of bothering her, and, learning this, his family teases him about his shyness. Alone in his room, the boy worries about his own worth, and Dark reminds him that he won’t always be here to help him. Suddenly, the multiple artworks in the basement of the Niwa house react, their spirits gathering in a black mass to escape. While his mother and grandfather prepare to perform a ritual, Daisuke is left under his father’s supervision. Soon, Kosuke says, the family will have to make a decision. Indeed, the Black Wings are about to be activated. The man reveals the truth about Dark’s nature and Satoshi’s original family, the Hikari. Daisuke, as Dark, is the only one who can counter the Black Wings. But, as he’s explaining this to his son, Kosuke collapses. Dark tells his host the truth: the man has been enduring pain in their place through his Rutile all this time. After shedding tears for his wounded father, Daisuke decides he won’t wear his Rutile replica anymore and will bear with his own pain. Towa warns him that Dark’s full power might be painful, but a sudden earthquake cuts the discussion short. Daisuke realises the bird artwork and With both turned to stone, a consequence of the Black Wings awakening. Riding his bike to save Dark’s strength, Daisuke gets ready to face Krad while citizens evacuate town.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings On his way, he is stopped by Riku, who randomly saw him and had a bad feeling that she wouldn’t see him again. Night falls as the two teenagers wander around town. The boy promises to spend time with Riku during Christmas, but another sudden earthquake makes the ground under their feet crumble. She falls, and Daisuke catches her, growing red wings... and being replaced by Dark. The thief tells Riku the truth: he is Daisuke; before bringing her to a safe place and departing to fight Krad once again. As the two curses battle, their worlds collide, and Daisuke is able to enter Krad’s inner world, where he sees Satoshi. The latter is drawing a magical ring to destroy his physical body and bring an end to the fight. Despite the pain caused by Dark’s fight and the repelling barrier surrounding his friend, Daisuke pushes Satoshi out of the ring and tells him he has to live for the sake of the person who will love him in the future. Both boys are moved to tears. Daisuke retreats back to his own mind, and is accidentally brought with Dark inside the Black Wings. He supports Dark until the end, and, sensing the thief will disappear very soon, promises he won’t forget him, making Dark shed a tear before he seals himself. Back in control and with both Dark and Krad gone, Daisuke helps Satoshi back to the damaged town. The latter asks for the coat he has lent him and says he will enjoy life from now on. Riku, accompanied by Risa, joins them, and hugs Daisuke, relieved to see him safe. They exchange a kiss, and Daisuke feels that Riku is now truly his sacred maiden. According to a vision of the future Towa shows Daisuke, around 20 years later, Daisuke has a wife and a son, Daichi. Relationships Dark Mousy Daisuke transforms into Dark (usually unwillingly) whenever he experiences feelings of love or intimacy. The boy always try to stop the thief from performing crazy stunts to no avail. Daisuke and Dark have a good relationship that progresses into friendship. Dark seems to like teasing his partner and shows concerns for him'Anime': Episode 26, Eternal Dark. They miss each other when separated, and progressively both reject the idea of one defeating the other as the curse says. In the anime, Dark and Daisuke share a distant bond. If the thief teases him regularly, he lets Daisuke handle his own feelings towards Risa, then Riku. However, Dark doesn't try to steal Daisuke's body and initiates searching for the boy whenever the latter has been kidnapped by an artwork. Riku Harada Daisuke starts to like Riku after being rejected by Risa, gradually developing a relationship with her after the times they spend together, to the point Riku finally becomes Daisuke's reason to change into Dark. They soon begin to date after they confess their feelings to one another. At her request, he calls her "Riku-san," instead of "Harada-san"Manga: Volume 2, Chapter 4: Warning about Dark (and his DNA). Despite his reciprocated feelings, Daisuke's curse doesn't disappear as he hasn't confessed his true identity as Dark, and Riku is far from ready to accept it. At the end of the anime series, Daisuke confesses that Dark was his other half and she accepts it. Satoshi Hiwatari Satoshi's and Daisuke's relationship slowly changes from classmates to friends. Despite the fact that Krad lives within Satoshi, Daisuke trusts him and offers him his support. Risa Harada Daisuke initially has a crush on Risa but is rejected, even if the girl sees him as a friend. Daisuke's feelings turn towards Riku Harada, and Risa and Daisuke keep on supporting each other. In the anime, Daisuke doesn't confess to Risa. The girl sees Daisuke as a close friend and calls him when she needs comfort, for example. Daisuke only gives his feelings towards Risa up when Dark kisses her and the pain is progressively replaced by tender care. Takeshi Saehara Takeshi is Daisuke's best friend and has known him for 10 years.Manga: Volume 6, Bonus: Riku and Risa''Volume 6, ''Stage 2, Part 9 Trivia *The name Daisuke 'means "big, great" (大, ''dai) and "help" (助, suke). *Daisuke is skilled in dodging traps, picking locks, and other thieving-type activities. He's by extension good at performing conjuring tricks.'''Manga: Volume 11, Short Story 1 *Daisuke placed 1st in the first DNAngel character popularity contest.Manga: Volume 3, Character Popularity Contest Results! *According to Daiki Niwa in the anime, Daisuke has been a glutton since he was 2 years old. *In the anime, Daisuke regularly rides a bike to travel through town. *In the anime, Daisuke temporarily grows wings of his own in the final episode; the feathers are red. Gallery Uniform boys manga.jpeg Daisuke sitting wink.jpg Dark and daisuke 1.jpg Riku and Daisuke uniforms holding hands.jpeg Daidark 07.jpg Daisuke lying with book.jpg Satoshi, Daisuke and Argentine coloured chapter cover.jpg Daisuke and Satoshi with artworks.jpg Daisuke and Riku magazine anime.jpg Magazine pages group anime.jpg Cast+Mio in cute anime style from magazine.jpg References Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Niwa family Category:Main Characters